Quick Someone Like You
by Thaynaquick4ever
Summary: And if Puck and Quinn had kept Beth, separated two years later and now 12 years later Puck was with Shelby? And Quinn? Did she forget Puck? And Puck? Would really love Shelby?
1. Chapter 1

12 years before:  
>- I love you - Puck<br>- Puck And I love you too - Quinn quips  
>- I'm trying to let our problems aside at least for today, can you do the same? - Puck<br>- I'll let you - Quinn  
>- What?<br>- I'm leaving - Quinn  
>- Quinn's waiting for me a chance - Puck<br>- Another? In two years I gave you what? 10 chances? - Quinn  
>- This is the last love please - Puck<br>- Puck I'm tired of just giving you more chances and chances and always remain the same - Quinn  
>- Let me show you that I can change, please? - Puck<br>- I'm leaving, but I love the two together does not work more - Quinn  
>- I love you and you love me agent can make it work - Puck<br>- Do you realize how you have treated me and made me feel? - Quinn  
>- Which is Quinn! - Puck<br>- You're never home and when ta, Agent fight, it is not good for me or for you and especially to Beth - Quinn  
>- Are you sure that's what you want? - Puck<br>- I - Quinn  
>- You go where? - Puck<br>- To my mother's house - Quinn  
>- Will you still let me see Beth? - Puck<br>- Of course whenever you want! - Quinn  
>- Quinn Shit I do not want to be without you! I love you - Puck<br>- Agent is better separated - Quinn  
>- Give me a month - Puck<br>- Puck not! I've decided I'm leaving - Quinn  
>- And you had to work this on the anniversary of our daughter? - Puck<br>- Puck ... I - Quinn  
>- You are a selfish, you're not thinking about the Beth ta you thinking of you, as always you only think of you - Puck<br>- Puck And you, you do not care for me, much less to his daughter, so I look for when you want to fuck me, otherwise I am not remember - Quinn  
>- Quinn Okay I'm a heartless monster, you'll go home from his mother - Puck<br>- I was too dumb to believe that you really loved me - Quinn  
>- Is that I was too stupid to fall in love with someone so cold and selfish just like you - Puck<br>- People so what you doing here? Let's party for your daughter! - Rachel


	2. Chapter 2

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

After two years they were separated Shelby returned from New York to once again try to make the life of Rachel, and they ended up falling in love and were married five years later

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you_

Puck was a builder and had accomplished his dream of having a family, but Beth is not one of the biggest fans of Shelby but they were happy

_Old friend_

_Why are you so shy_

_It ain't like you to hold back_

_Or hide from the light_

They had become friends, best friends over the years, they found they really liked the company of each other, the two told everything to each other and no one knew how

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over_

Puck call Quinn all day and if he did not care she would call, could not stand without being seen for a long time, so Quinn knew she loved him.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said_

Puck always said to Quinn that she should seriously dating, and start a family as he was dying to have a baby and she'd tell him not to worry, but deep down she hoped he had not forgotten it.

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

The dating of them was short, lasting only two years but left many brands, they should hate more could not

You'd know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised in a summery haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days

It had been 12 years, we went by, Quinn still remembered how he left his heart to Puck, is that if she had given him another chance they would still be together? Would they have more children?

Nothing compares, no worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes they're memories made

Who would have known how bitter-sweet this would taste

She never imagined that 12 years after they split that would still hurt so much, it seemed like yesterday, when he saw Puck co m Shelby broke his heart may be why she is hated and Shelby.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you, too

Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said

Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah, yeah


	3. Chapter 3

- Elisabeth Caroline Puckermam wake up now or you'll be late for school - Quinn yells from his room for the daughter of 14 years  
>- Hence 5 minutes I get up mother - Beth responds<br>- Are you telling me that Beth will be 15 minutes, get up or you'll be late - Quinn  
>- Okay! - Beth<br>20 minutes later Beth down ready for school:  
>- Good morning princess - Quinn<br>- Good morning mother - Beth  
>- You've packed up to go home to your father? - Quinn<br>- I do not want to go - Beth  
>- Beth, your father will be upset - Quinn<br>- Mother remember the party at Emily's house Saturday? I know that the witch of Shelby will be doing my father's head so he will not let me go - Beth  
>- Beth, you have to go - Quinn<br>- Because I've been last week! - Beth  
>- But back on Saturday because he fought with Shelby! - Quinn<br>- I know you do not like it - Beth  
>- And if I speak to your father? - Quinn<br>- Would you? - Beth  
>- Of course - Quinn<br>At this point the two hear a sound of the door being open:  
>- Quinn how many times I have to tell you lock the fucking door? - Puck<br>- Good day to you too Puck - Quinn  
>- Good morning father - Beth<br>- Good morning beautiful, good morning Quinn - Puck  
>- Beth will get their stuff - Quinn<br>- Okay - Beth  
>- Puck I need to talk to you - Quinn<br>- You can talk - Puck  
>- Beth has a party tomorrow night you let her go? - Quinn<br>- Where is this party? - Puck  
>- At Emily's house is near his home - Quinn<br>- Are you sure it's safe? - Puck  
>- I - Quinn<br>- She may have to go but back to 22:00 - Puck  
>- 22:30? - Quinn<br>- 22:15 - Puck  
>- Puck! - Quinn<br>- Ok 22:30 - Puck  
>- 23:00? - Quinn<br>- Not abuse - Puck  
>- Okay - Quinn<br>- You will do this weekend? - Puck  
>- I have a meeting - Quinn<br>- With Jason? - Puck  
>- We finished I'm going out with Chad - Quinn<br>- Where did you meet this? - Puck  
>- He is photographer, took the photos of the latest edition of the magazine - Quinn<br>- Because you end up with Jason? - Puck  
>- As you know I finished? - Quinn<br>- Because no one ends with you - Puck  
>- He does not want children - Quinn<br>- You will find the right guy - Puck  
>- Come on, Dad - Beth<br>- Let Q bye - hugging her  
>- Puck bye, bye daughter<br>- Bye mom  
>- Behaves<br>- Always  
>- Beth is seriously<br>- Ok  
>- I talked to his father and he let you go at the party<br>- Really? Father you are too  
>- But you have to go back to 23:00<br>- Ok


End file.
